Nadie te ama como yo
by Naori
Summary: Ahm es un pequeño one-shoot donde se ven los sentimientos de Yamamoto hacia Gokudera y lo que siente cuando descubre que Gokudera tiene una relacion con Tsuna... mal summary u.u Pasen y lean si gustan


**Ahm... sin comentarios solo dire que este era mi segundo fic de esta pareja e_e disculpen la redaccion, y el publicarlo ahorita... estoy como medio emo u.u**

**Disclaimer: Yamamoto, Gokudera no me pertenecen (me gustaria) tampoco Tsuna (afortunadamente) todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano **

**Advertencia: YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Engaños, algo depresivo y para los que les cae bien tsuna les recomiendo no leer **

* * *

Nadie te ama como yo

…

Hayato no lo entiendes? Te amo tanto daría mi vida por ti

…

No sabes que tus palabras de desprecio me duelen? Aun así te amo

Te veo todos los días desde mi asiento, tratando de llamar la atención de Tsuna

Pero sabes?

El no te ama tanto como yo

Me llamas idiota del baseball

…

Pero deberías llamarme idiota por ti

No importa sino me amas, se que con el tiempo lo harás

…

Hayato, te amo tanto que no sé como mostrártelo

…

Sabes porque me esmero en ganar?

Porque quiero que te fijes en mi, que me felicites

…

Todo lo hago por ti

Hayato…

Hay alguien que te ame tanto como yo?

No, no lo creo te amo y mucho, pero solo me tratas con indiferencia. Dime que hago para que no me trates así?

…

Sabes que mis sonrisas son para ti? Que me empeño en mostrarlas así no tenga ganas, es porque quiero alegrarte

Hayato dime alguien te ama con tanta locura como yo lo hago?

No, nadie te ama tanto como yo

…

Me canse de callarlo y hoy será el día en que te lo diga, aunque estoy nervioso, no es lo mismo que un partido de baseball

…

Te busco en el descanso, pero no te veo por ningún lado, cuando voy a la azotea escucho algo, no sé que es, pero mi curiosidad me mata.

Me asomo lentamente y me sorprendo verte con Tsuna, besándose

…

No puede ser!!! Eso no puede ser!!!

Hayato nadie te ama como yo lo hago!!! Que no lo entiendes!!!

Ustedes me ven y se separan rápidamente

…

No digo nada, lo único que hago en sonreír y salir lo más rápido de ahí

Hayato, te amo tanto, que esa imagen es solo una alucinación mía

Te mostrare cuanto te amo, así me cueste toda mi vida, veras que nadie te ama como yo

…

Las clases terminaron, Tsuna ya se fue a su casa y tu aun estas arreglando tus cosas, yo te miro sin que te des cuenta, y te espero para que vayamos juntos ya que el camino es el mismo

Dime Hayato… Si Tsuna te amara tanto como yo, te acompañaría todos los días a tu casa, pero… no lo hace porque no te ama, solo juega con tus sentimientos

Idiota del baseball, que me vez? – Me dices de mala gana y es que no me había dado cuenta que te estaba viendo, siempre me pasa, me quedo embelesado con tu belleza

Te veía lo hermoso que eres- Te digo sin darme cuenta, porque de saber que eso lo iba a decir me hubiera mordido la lengua, aunque agradezco a ese comentario porque pude ver tu cara sonrojada, eso me hace feliz

Idiota- es todo lo que dices mientras sale del salón, aun con el sonrojo en tus mejillas

Yo simplemente te sigo, para acompañarte a tu casa

…

Ya han pasado varios días desde que te dije que te veías hermoso, se ha hecho acostumbre acompañarte a tu casa, y veo que ya no te molesta

Hoy te pregunte que si querías ir a comer conmigo, pero solo me ignoraste y seguiste caminando. Se adonde te dirigías, otra vez te verías con Tsuna en la azotea… Pero sabes eso ya no me molesta porque hice algo que Tsuna no ha hecho y es sacarte un sonrojo

…

Te espero como siempre para regresar juntos, había notado tu cambio de humor, pero no dije nada al respecto. El camino seguía silencioso como siempre, pero algo cambio, de repente detuviste tu marcha y me miraste fijamente

A pesar de que tu rostro se mostraba como siempre, yo podía ver tu tristeza, algo que nadie más vería

-Por qué?- Fue la simple pregunta que formularon tus hermosos labios.

Cuando te iba a responder veo que en tus ojos se formaban unas pequeñas lágrimas. Me acerque a ti y te abrace, no sabía qué hacer, pero no me gustaba verte así. Preferiría tus insultos antes que tus lágrimas

Siento como pequeños sollozos salían de tu boca, y lo que hago es abrazarte mas fuerte, no sabia lo que te pasaba, y sonaría egoísta pero me gusto que acudieras a mi, que yo fuera quien viera esas lagrimas tan trasparentes… trasparentes como tu

Por qué me esperas todo los días después de clases- Me dice entre sollozos, mientras ocultas tu cara en mi pecho

Por qué te amo- Si bien este no era el momento para decirlo, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía callarme

Supe que no te esperabas eso, tu reacción me lo mostro y es que te habías alejado de mi como si te quemara, o mis palabras lo hicieran

-Dime por qué llorabas?- Te pregunto, no creo que el motivos de tus llantos haya sido mi mínima muestra de afecto. Pero necesitaba saberlo

No es de tu incumbencia- Si bien aguantaba tus insultos y burlas hacia mí, no iba a aguantar que me callaras tus cosas y menos cuando habías llorado en MI PECHO!!! Tenía derecho a saberlo. Y lo iba a saber

Me acerco a ti, estaba molesto por tu respuesta y veo que lo notaste porque a cada paso que yo daba tú te echabas para atrás, acorralándote en una pared, intentaste detenerme pero te tome de las muñecas y las puse sobre tu cabeza

Si me incumbe porque las personas no lloran sin razón y menos tu, tengo derecho a saberlo porque lloraste en mi pecho… y si me incumbe porque te amo tanto que todo lo que te pasa me pasa a mi – Te lo digo muy cerca, podía sentir tu respiración, el agarre de tus muñecas lo había aflojado y solo te habías derrumbado al piso mientras lagrimas salían por tu rostro

El juudaime… solo jugaba conmigo, hoy lo vi con Hibari – Su voz era casi audible, pareciera que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento.

El saber que tu motivo de llantos era Tsuna, hizo que una rabia se apoderara de mi, que las ganas de golpearlo se hicieron presentes, pero al verte todo cambio

Hayato, Tsuna no te ama tanto como yo, por favor dame una oportunidad- Te digo acercándome a ti, tenia temor que me rechazaras, pero me sorprende como acortas nuestro espacio y me besas

…

Sabes Hayato, nadie te ama como yo

Porque desde ese día te he hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

Idiota del baseball en que piensas- Me preguntas al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja en manos

En que nadie te amara como yo- Lo digo orgulloso, el sonrojo en tus mejillas me muestra que tenía razón, inmediatamente te quito la bandeja en manos y te recuesto en la cama mientras te besaba

…

Sabes Hayato, te amo tanto que nadie te amara como yo

…

Te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti

…

Me alegra saber que ahora entiendas que nadie te ama como yo

…

Me encanta cuando me insultas, porque sé que solo me lo dirás a mí, que toda tu atención está en mí

…

Hayato dime algo

…

Encontrarías una persona que te ame tanto como yo?

…

No, no la encontrarías porque nadie te ama como yo

* * *

**... Sin comentarios ya lo dije no? Algun review?**


End file.
